UltraToons Network/Ideas/Emiozuna
Checkerboard (2001-2004) UltraToonsNetwork-043-CCF-Promo-In30Minutes.png|Cartoon Cartoon Fridays promo (Circa 2002) UltraToons-OnscreenBug.png|An Onscreen Bug Expample from September 18, 2001 UltraToons-ID3.PNG|Ident #1: Bugs & Daffy Checkerboard 2.0 (2004-2008) UltraToonsNetwork-040-Next-TMNT.png|Next Bumper: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (c. 2005) UltraToons-Line-UpTemplate.PNG|UltraToons Line-up template (Mid-2004) UltraToons-ID0.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory ID #1 UltraToons-ID1.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory ID #2 UltraToons-ID2.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory ID #3 UltraToons-OnscreenBug2004-08.png|Onscreen Bug (2004–08) UltraToons_2004_Studios_2007.png|The UltraToons Stuidos logo used at the end of Popeye's Crossover Crisis Powerhouse (2009-2013) Next Bumpers FanBumper002.png|Custom Next Bumper: Cyborg 009/Max Steel (Chemistry) (Purple) (January 3, 2013) UltraToonsNetwork-012-NextBumper.png|Custom Rare Next Bumper: Atomic Betty/Teen Titans/Tomorrow's Nadja (New in Mondays, repeats in Fridays) (Slingshot) (Green) (March 30, 2009) UltraToonsNetwork-013-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!/Little Audrey (Slingshot) (Black) (January 30, 2011) UltraToonsNetwork-014-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Little Audrey/NovelToons (Hamster) (Purple) (October 2, 2011) UltraToonsNetwork-018-NextBumper.png|Custom Next Bumper: Toy Warrior/Frankenstein Jr. And The Impossibles (Vault) (Blue) (April 14, 2010) UltraToonsNetwork-019-NextBumper.png|Custom Next Bumper: DBZ Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon/Love Hina (Robot) (Black) (May 2, 2009) UltraToonsNetwork-025-NextBumper.png|Custom Next Bumper: Squidbillies/Porky Pig (SML) (Slingshot) (Yellow) (July 30, 2012) (Plaster Error) UltraToonsNetwork-026-NextBumperSpecial.png|Custom Next Bumper: Utoons TV Special/Justice League Unlimited (June 4, 2011) UltraToonsNetwork-027-NextBumperMidnightSpecial.png|Custom Next Bumper: UltraToons Network Midnight Special/The Ruff and Reddy Show (August 7, 2010) UltraToonsNetwork-028-NextBumperSpecial.png|Custom Next Bumper in a Pan-USA feed: The Scooby-Doo Direct-To-DVD Special/CNX Midnight Block (October 31, 2009) UltraToonsNetwork-032-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Rescue Heroes/Utoons Tv Special (Wrecking Ball) (Blue) (August 1, 2009) UltraToonsNetwork-033-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: H20 Just Add Water/Gumball (Stairs) (Green) (January 4, 2013) UltraToonsNetwork-034-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Phantom Investigators/Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (Old Cartoon) (February 8, 2010) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-051.PNG|Custom Next Bumer: Popeye & Son/Wild Kratts (Hypnotizer) (Green) (January 4, 2013) UltraToonsNetwork-038-NextBumper.png|Custom Next Bumper: Rugrats Pre-school Daze/The Perils of Penelope Pistop/The X's (Classroom—Based on Betty Toons--) (Green) (September 29, 2012) UltraToonsNetwork-039-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Popeye & Son (Smoke) (Blue) (October 7, 2012) UltraToonsNetwork-045-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Road Rovers (Muscle Man) (Black/Orange) (Mid-October 2009) BRB/BTTS Bumpers FanBumper003.png|Bugs & Daffy Green Bumper (2009–2012) FanBumper011.PNG|''Superfriends'' Red Bumper (Early 2010) FanBumper012.PNG|''Cow & Chicken'' Weekend Red Bumper BRB (Early 2010) FanBumper004.png|''Cow & Chicken'' Weekend Red Bumper BTTS (Early 2010) UltraToonsNetwork-016.PNG|Men In Black: The Animated Series (201?-2013) UltraToonsNetwork-017.PNG|Red Laundry bumper (201?-2013) UltraToonsNetwork-031-KNDGreenBumper.PNG|Codename: Kids Next Door green bumper UltraToonsNetwork-042-BTTS-TheSimpsons.png|The Simpsons BTTS Bumper (Lisa's Saxophone) Promos UltraToonsNetwork-036-Tomorrow'sNadja.PNG|New series Ashita No Nadja (Tomorrow's Nadja) promo in 2009 UltraToonsNetwork-041-Nadja.PNG|''Ashita No Nadja'' (Tomorrow's Nadja) on The Friday Crew Promo UTNSpecialPromo.png|Utoons tv Special premiere promo (Late July-Early August) UltraToonsNetwork-037-BatmanBeyond.PNG|''Batman Beyond'' Promo (Early 2010s) Other FanBumper006.png|''Split-Screen'' credits/Program intro (First appeared in Early Fall 2011) UltraToonsNetwork-015-LineUp.png|Programming Line-Up (Not Known Date Yet) UTNSpecial.PNG|The First logo of Utoons Tv's Special UTNSpecial2.png|The Second logo of UltraToons' Network Special UTNSpecial3.png|This was used in UltraToons Network's Midnight Special UTNSpecial-NextTemplate.PNG|"Special" Next Template UTNMSpecial-NextTemplate.png|"Midnight Special" Next Template CNXRandomLineup.PNG|The CNX's Line-Up (only in Pan-USA feeds) UltraToons-ID4.PNG|Network ID: Rabbit/Duck/UTN Season (2012–2013) UToonsTv10Years-OnscreenBug.png|Onscreen Bug During uToons TV's 10th birthday (September 2011) 10-Years-Bug.png|The 10 years bug. The Simpsons Week-a-Thon (September 21–27, 2015) UltraToonsNetwork-001-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-002-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-004-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-005-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-006-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-007-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-008-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-009-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-003-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-011-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-010-TheSimpsonsMarathonSep21-27.png UltraToonsNetwork-021-TheWarnerBrosMarathon.png|A "European Powerhouse-esque" bumper City/Yes! Era (2013-present) UTN City Concepts ThePopeye60sShow.PNG|Popeye The Sailor Banner. Appeared in few bumpers and one billboard ID (Including UTN's "The Craziest Car Chase in the Ultra TV Universe" shortie) Bumpers FanBumper010.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Popeye/Looney Tunes (On Demand) (June 3, 2014) FanBumper005.png|Next: The CN Classics (c. 2014) (Airs Cartoon Cartoon series & shorts from 1995–2004) FanBumper007.png|Custom Next Bumper: The Simpsons Marathon/Space Channel 5 (Early Spring 2015) FanBumper000.png|Custom Next Bumper: The WB Marathon (2:30pm)/Garfield and Friends/''Fridays'' with Daffy Duck (Summer 2015) FanBumper009.png|Tentative Next bumper: El Barto Show' UltraToonsNetwork-024-MargeYes!Bumper.png|Yes! Bumper #01 UltraToonsNetwork-048-JapanNextBumper.png|Custom Next Bumper (NightTime TV & UTN): Haruhi Suzumiya/Railgun/The Tex Avery Show UltraToonsNetwork-049-Ident.png|UTN Ident #1 (Based on HTV ident) UltraToonsNetwork-050-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: The Middle/World War II Cartoons (2015) UltraToonsNetwork-051-NextBumper.PNG|Custom Next Bumper: Cartoon Theatre (Regular Show: The Movie)/A Certain Scientific Raligun S (November 2015) NextBumperCNCheckIT4.0-esque-Popeye.PNG|Custom Next Bumper Concept: Popeye The Sailor Man AnotherBlatantCertainBumper.png|Railgun Bumper Promos UltraToonsNetwork-022a-SaturdayMorningLine-UpTemplate.PNG|A Template of the former Saturday Morning Line-up that first premiered in Late Winter-Early Spring 2014 UltraToonsNetwork-022b-SaturdayMorningLine-UpExpample.png|An example of this (Date: November 29, 2014) (Porky Pig/Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi/Frankenstein Jr./MGM Cartoons/The Engineer-Team Fortress Hour) FanBumper001.png|Saturday Morning Line-Up reface (Premiered in Mid-Summer 2015) (August 8, 2015) FanBumper013.PNG|''Uncle Grandpa Saturday's Back-to-Back 2pm (August 15, 2015) UltraToonsNetwork-035-Another Saturday BackToBack.PNG|''The Mighty B!'' Saturday's Back-to-Back 2pm (August 22, 2015) UltraToonsNetwork-046-Saturday BackToBack.PNG|''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?' Saturday's Back-to-Back 2pm (August 29, 2015) UltraToonsNetwork-030-UTN's15thBithday.png|First (tentative) teaser of UltraToons Network's 15th Birthday (09-15-16) (Going to air in August 11, 2016) Onscreen Bugs FanBumper008.png|Onscreen Bug used in Latin America (with +1) (SD) Other UltraToonsNetwork-020-TheWarnerBrosMarathon.png|The Warner Bros. Marathon bumper (Summer 2015) UltraToonsNetwork-023a-SML-01.PNG|Old Saturday Morning Line-up template (7:00a) UltraToonsNetwork-023a-SML-02.PNG|Old Saturday Morning Line-up template (7:30a) UltraToonsNetwork-023a-SML-03.PNG|Old Saturday Morning Line-up template (8:00a) UltraToonsNetwork-023a-SML-04.PNG|Old Saturday Morning Line-up template (8:30a) UltraToonsNetwork-023a-SML-05.PNG|Old Saturday Morning Line-up template (9:00a) UltraToonsNetwork-023b-7-PorkyPig.png UltraToonsNetwork-023b-7-30-HiHiPuffyAmiYumi.png UltraToonsNetwork-023b-8-FrankensteinJrAndTheImpossibles.png UltraToonsNetwork-023b-8-30-MGMCartoons.png UltraToonsNetwork-023b-9-TheEngineerTeamFortressHour.png UltraToonsNetwork-047-JapanNextBumper.PNG|Next Bumper Template: Manga 4.0Banner.PNG|Template of Check It 4.0 Next bumpers 4.0BannerMyExamples.png|My Version Uhhhhh.PNG|One of the Sign-off idents (2015). Logos UTN-Animaction-Block.png|The UTN's Animaction Channel (Based on CNX) UTNFridays.png|The Prototype of the recent UltraToons Network's Fridays logo used in early promos and also used in the website UTN-ItsYourUltraToons.png|Red Outlined logo ''It's Your UltraToons Network'' bumpers (2015-present) UltraToonsNetwork-029-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumper.png|Bumper #01: Uiharu Kazari (1/2) UltraToonsNetwork-029-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumperBlack.png|Bumper #01: Uiharu Kazari (2/2) UltraToonsNetwork-044-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumper.png|Bumper #02: Busty Misaka Mikoto (1/2) UltraToonsNetwork-044-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumperBlack.png|Bumper #02: Busty Misaka Mikoto (2/2) UltraToonsNetwork-052-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumper.PNG|Bumper #03: Popeye and Diesel (1/2) UltraToonsNetwork-052-ItsYourUltraToonsNetworkBumperBlack.png|Bumper #03: Popeye and Diesel (2/2) UTN-53-18+Bumper.png|Bumper #04: Fingering? FINGERING?! (1/2) UTN-53-18+BumperBlack.png|Bumper #04: Fingering? FINGERING?! (2/2) UTN-54-NudityAsAlwaysB&W.png|Bumper #05: Nude Saten Ruiko in the Shower (1/2) UTN-54-NudityAsAlwaysBlack.png|Bumper #05: Nude Saten Ruiko in the Shower (2/2) Misc http://xxtheemispriterxx.deviantart.com/art/TheSimpsonBumper-555504066 (A UTN Bumper that I made in flash) Category:Ideas